Personal computers have evolved to the point where portable "laptop" or "notebook" models are quite common. The present invention allows greater ease of use of such portable computers by providing a compact, readily portable and ergonomically comfortable freestanding support for the computer along with supporting means for external peripheral devices such as disk drives, and for a pointing device, such as a "mouse."